Battling with Buffalo Bill
| screenplay = Ella O'Neill | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = John Hickson | editing = Alvin Todd | studio = Universal Pictures | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 217 minutes, 12 chapters | country = United States | language = English}} Battling with Buffalo Bill is a 1931 American Pre-Code Western serial film directed by Ray Taylor and starring Tom Tyler, Lucile Browne, William Desmond, Rex Bell, and Francis Ford. Based on the book The Great West That Was by William F. "Buffalo Bill" Cody, the film is about a cowboy named Buffalo Bill who goes up against a shady gambler who is attempting to scare off the townspeople so he can gain possession of a gold strike. When a nearby Indian tribe is provoked into attacking the town, the cavalry rides in to the rescue. Cody's book was also used as the inspiration for the studio's highly successful 1930 serial The Indians Are Coming.Cline, William C. In the Nick of Time: Motion Picture Sound Serials. McFarland & Company, 1997, pg. 10; ISBN 0-7864-0471-X Battling with Buffalo Bill was Universal Pictures's 78th serial, the 10th with sound and 4th with full sound, of the studio's total of 137 serials. Plot The plot is a variation on the standard B-Western "Land Grab" plot: Gold has been discovered in the area and gambler Jim Rodney intends to make sole claim to it by pushing the rightful owners off the land and taking it for himself. To do so he has his henchmen kill an Indian woman, provoking attacks from her tribe. This brings Buffalo Bill and the United States Cavalry into the town. Buffalo Bill proceeds to defeat Rodney and his schemes. Cast *Tom Tyler as William "Buffalo Bill" Cody *Lucile Browne as Jane Mills, Buffalo Bill's love interest *William Desmond as John Mills *Rex Bell as Dave Archer, Buffalo Bill's sidekick. *Francis Ford as Jim Rodney, villainous gambler trying to illicitly claim a local gold strike *George Regas as 'Breed' Johns *Yakima Canutt as Scout Jack Brady *Bud Osborne as Joe Tampas, one of Rodney's henchmen *Joe Bonomo as Joe Brady *Jim Thorpe as Swift Arrow Production Along with the more successful The Indians Are Coming (1930) this serial was based on the book "The Great West That Was" by Buffalo Bill Cody. Stunts * Joe Bonomo * Yakima Canutt * Cliff Lyons Chapter titles # Captured by Redskins # Circling Death # Between Hostile Tribes # The Savage Horde # The Fatal Plunge # Trapped # The Unseen Killer # Sentenced to Death # The Death Trap # A Shot from Ambush # The Flaming Death # Cheyenne Vengeance Source: See also * List of American films of 1931 * List of film serials by year * List of film serials by studio References External links * * * * Category:1931 films Category:1930s Western (genre) films Category:Black-and-white films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Universal Pictures film serials Category:Films directed by Ray Taylor